The Princess Who Fell In Love With The Dragon
by Nelfan
Summary: Is it true? Is what she said true? Am I really a princess? Have I really done the unspeakable? Have I really fallin love with a dragon? Is that the real question? Is he really a horrible dragon at all? Orihime Inoue isn't sure. OC is used for plot.


The princess who fell in love with the dragon

A love story by Clare Moore

The line between good and evil is a very thin, fine line, and easily broken.

This line is in every spiritual beings soul.

In most every fairytale the dashing young hero is male and purely good, not a drop of evil. That is what they are painted as.

But, as we all know even hero's jump across that fine line, their selfish acts are easily overlooked claiming them for the common good, or to win the dazzling maidens heart, when the one who truly loved them is cast away never to be seen again.

The opposite is thought of villains, purely evil, no light in their darkness.

No happy endings.

They die alone, no one to cry for them.

Only seen, not understood.

Known as dark, ugly monsters, with no hearts, and no minds.

Are they not entitled to hold onto a light, even if very small, with all there strength, will, and power?

For not only hero's cross that thin line, villains, do so even more.

Soul Society and Hueco Mundo,

Heaven and Hell,

Good and Evil,

Light and Dark,

Black and White,

is there some where in this confusing world of ours, that there is a small little part...

of gray?

XXX

Chapter One

The gray girl

_Once upon a time in a land far, far away…_

Hueco Mundo, a dark desolate place bathed in eternal darkness, with only the crescent moon for light.

_There was a grand celebration,_

I remember waking up that day very early, so early it would still be considered resting time for most hollows, night for the living audience. We scrubbed our masks and cleaned our weapons and clothes if we had them. We then started the two hour trip to the king of Hollows court.

_The proclamation of the next in line to be the king. The old king had no children to inherit the throne; he had decided to choose the most worthy and most well rounded to rule the kingdom after his retirement._

Grimmjow had been so excited; he was one of the candidates to be the new king. I cheered him on like every good friend should. I remember locking eyes with Ilforte during the entrance ceremony. We both had a very bad feeling.

_One popular candidate, was a strange blue haired young man with azure eyes. He was brash, powerful, strongly built, but very loyal and true. The young man was not the brightest crayon in the box to say the least. He had a small group of people he traveled with consisting of a pink haired scientist, a brown-haired young woman, and a group of four young guards. This candidate's main problem was the only reason he wanted to rule was just that, to rule._

When the applause settled down and those with chairs took there seats. I looked over to the other candidate, Ulquiorra Shiffer. With his pitch black hair, striking green eyes and black tear stains from his eyes to the bottom of his pale alabaster face. He was not the guy you wanted to meet in an alleyway.

_The second candidate, a dark young man with the last name of Shiffer, nicknamed el que llora (the crying), soon became known as Ulquiorra Shiffer. Smart, fast, strong, and a small stature, although not being a very happy fellow. He had a good head on his shoulders and would make a great king. He traveled alone, but strangely enough he was contempt with that. His reasons for wanting to become king were unknown._

The king raised his hand.

_The crowd fell silent._

"Hollows, young and old who have gathered here today, the heir to the great kingdom of hollows will be…"

_The crowd stared intently at the king, every single person holding there breath._

"ULQIORRA SHIFFER!"

_The now retired king had spoken, the crying one was the new king._

The winners eyes widened, his lips slightly parted.

"Don't even look at him men." growled out Grimmjow.

But I did, I didn't just look, I stared, at Ulquiorra the new king. He had the most surprised look on his face as the crowd gathered around him cheering his name. But then his eyes narrowed and turned towards the entrance and suddenly a great force was upon us.

_Shiffer's happiness was short lived, for at that moment an evil wizard of great power had arrived in front of the people._

Near the entrance were three shinigami, the one in front stated, "Actually I'm the new king."

Suddenly almost everyone was falling to the ground gashes of blood on there arms and legs. Grimmjow turned towards our small group of six, seven including him, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me along, the rest were behind us, we were running with all our might. But, they were to fast; I heard the others falling in the sand a way's away. Some thing hard hit my head, and as the world faded to black ,I heard some one calling out my name

"Clause! Clause Morino!" and then… nothing.

_Many civilians were hurt and enslaved, soldiers killed, children taken and although the new king fought valiantly, he too was turned into a great beast. A huge white dragon with black tears marks on its face. So the handsome, sorrowful, young, proud new king could be forever in eternal sadness, _

_in eternal crying._

* * *

_Lets get rolling! I don't own Bleach just my OC. Review please!_


End file.
